plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Reversed Dimension 2
This is a story about Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss from another dimension with reversed roles visiting normal dimension and causing disruption of harmony. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Reversed Dave * Reversed Zomboss * Gatling Pea * Peashooter * Sunflower * Conehead Zombie * Dr. Zomboss * Buckethead Zombie * Wall-nut * Repeater * Crazy Dave * Flag Zombie * Potato Mine * Spikeweed * Jalapeno * Basic Zombie * Taco Shop Owner Prologue A not-so-peaceful day, in Reversed Neighborville... Reversed Dave: "Give up, Zomboss! Me and my zombie army have defeated your plants! Your brains belong to me!" Reversed Zomboss: "Not so fast!" *activates Lawn Mowers* *Most of the Zombies are mowed down* Reversed Dave: "Hey! That's not fair!" Reversed Zomboss: "Now's our chance! Shoot him, Gatling Pea!" Gatling Pea: "Got it!" *shoot four peas at Reversed Dave* Reversed Dave: "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! This isn't over yet! I'll come back with another plan! More sinister than this one! Ow! Stop shooting!" *runs away* Peashooter: "Yeah! Run away like a loser, David!" Sunflower: "We won!" Reversed Zomboss: "It would seem so. Congratulations to everyone!" Peashooter: "Except the Zombies. And that crazy guy." Sunflower: "Yeah! Nobody likes them!" Chapter 1: Interdimensional Idea The next day, in Reversed Neighborville... Reversed Dave: "Wabby wabbo! It's finally finished! My newest dimension machine will allow us to travel to another dimension!" Conehead Zombie: "What will you use it for, Doctor?" Reversed Dave: "If I can travel to another dimension, maybe the price for tacos will be lower!" Conehead Zombie: "Uh... I was thinking of a more sinister plan." Reversed Dave: "Like what?" Conehead Zombie: "Like using it to travel to a reversed dimension where you'll be the master of plants instead of zombies, then gain their trust, and finally strike them when they're most unsuspecting?" Reversed Dave: "That seems fun! Nothing like destroying floras across different realities!" Meanwhile, behind the bushes... Reversed Zomboss: "Hmm... What are those mindless creatures up to this time?" Reversed Dave: "Alright! Now, get away so you don't get sucked in as well!" Conehead Zombie: "Understood!" *leaves the area* *The dimension machine is turned on* Reversed Dave: "Reversed dimension, here I go!" *presses a button* *Electric bolts zapped Reversed Dave AND Reversed Zomboss* Reversed Zomboss: "Hey! What the--" FLASH!!! *The two of them vanished* Chapter 2: Reversed Roles In the normal dimension... *Along with a bright light, Reversed Dave appeared out of nowhere* Reversed Dave: "Wow! What a trip! Time to test my theory! Now, where is the nearest taco shop..." *Along with a bright light, Reversed Zomboss appeared out of nowhere* Reversed Zomboss: "Whoa! What happened? Why am I here? That machine must be a teleporter! I better get back there!" *goes to Zomboss' yard* Meanwhile, in Zomboss' yard... Dr. Zomboss: "Now, remember! I'll go out of town to gather some parts, you sit here and make sure everything is under control! It shouldn't take a long time." Conehead Zombie: "Yes, Doctor!" *Dr. Zomboss leaves the area with his vehicle to go outside the town* Conehead Zombie: "Alright, now... to mindlessly wander around!" A few minutes later, Reversed Zomboss arrives, peeking behind a bush... Reversed Zomboss: "Hmm... hey, the machine's gone! Also, where is that crazy guy?" Conehead Zombie: *Spots Reversed Zomboss* "Wait, is that Dr. Zomboss?" Reversed Zomboss: "Oh no! He sees me!" Conehead Zombie: "Doctor!" *runs towards Reversed Zomboss* Reversed Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!!" *runs away* Conehead Zombie: "...huh?" Meanwhile, Reversed Dave... Reversed Dave: "This is nonsense! The price for tacos is still the same! I wanna go home now." Peashooter: "Dave! There you are!" Reversed Dave: "Huh? A plant!" Peashooter: "The Zombies attacked the lawn, and they are winning! Quick, you gotta help us!" Reversed Dave: "Oh! Uh... okay!" *They rush to the lawn* Buckethead Zombie: "Braaainz..." Sunflower: "Dave! Help us! Quick!" Reversed Dave: "Oh... Zombies! I command you to stop!" The Zombies: *Freezes, stares at each other, then continues biting the Plants* Reversed Dave: "...huh. That usually works." Wall-nut: "Stop playing around and help us! These zombies are getting through our defense!" Reversed Dave: "Hmm... I think I've seen Zomboss uses some of these..." *activates the Lawn Mowers* *Most of the Zombies are mowed down* Buckethead Zombie: "Uh-oh!" Peashooter: "Nice! That reduces their number greatly!" Reversed Zomboss: *Rushes to the Plants* "Plants!!! Help!!!" Peashooter: "Zomboss! Everyone, attack him!" *The Plants attack Reversed Zomboss* Reversed Zomboss: "Ow! Ouch! Argh!" Buckethead Zombie: *Grabs Reversed Zomboss' arm* "Doctor! Let'z get owt of here!" *runs* Reversed Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!! THEY GOT ME!!! HEEELPP!!!" Peashooter: "Yay! Victory once again!" Sunflower: "Thanks for the help, Dave!" Reversed Dave: "Huh? Oh, you are welcome!" Meanwhile, Reversed Dr. Zomboss is running away from the Buckethead... Reversed Zomboss: "Phew! Good thing I escaped! That Buckethead was carrying me to Crazy David's base!" Conehead Zombie: "Doctor!" Reversed Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!!" *tries to run, but trips* Conehead Zombie: "Did you get all the parts that you need yet?" Reversed Zomboss: "...What?" Conehead Zombie: "You said you will go outside the town to gather parts for your thingy before today's announcement!" Reversed Zomboss: "Announcement? What announcement? Why are you not trying to eat my brains right now?" Conehead Zombie: "Uh... because you're our leader?" Reversed Zomboss: That teleporter must be a dimension machine! So you mean, in this reality, I am the leader of the Zombies?" '''Conehead Zombie:' "Uh... have no idea what you're saying, but yeah." Reversed Zomboss: "Interesting..." Conehead Zombie: "Well, now that you're here, are you ready to announce your new policies to the Zombies?" Reversed Zomboss: "Oh! Uh... yes! Of course!" Chapter 3: Problematic Policies Meanwhile, at Crazy Dave's front yard... Peashooter: "Where is he?" Wall-nut: "I don't know, he said he has some last minute chores to do before announcing his new policies." Sunflower: "But we've been waiting for about an hour! I'll go find him." *leaves* Repeater: "You know, maybe he got hit by a flying sandwich again." Peashooter: "You're kidding, right? Flying sandwiches are stated illegal since... the incident. Ahem." Reversed Dave: "Hello everyone, my dear plant friends whom I not secretly try to deceive!" Peashooter: "Oh, hey! He's here." Repeater: "Where were you?" Reversed Dave: "Oh, I was just finishing off some small details, you know... deciding which ant was the same ant I saw last evening." Repeater: " Uhh..." Reversed Dave: "But now it's time for me to announce my new policies!" Peashooter: "Let's hear it." Reversed Dave: "First policy: whenever there is a zombie in sight, attacking it is prohibited! And you should let it pass." Repeater: "What?" Reversed Dave: "Secondly, Plant Food and Lawn Mowers are now illegal!" Peashooter: "WHAT???" Reversed Dave: "And thirdly, flying sandwiches are now legal!" Peashooter: "NNNOOOooooo.....!!!" Meanwhile, normal Crazy Dave was just minding his own business... Crazy Dave: "..." Sunflower: "Oh! There you are! We've been looking for you! ...What are you doing?" Crazy Dave: "Doing a headstand upside down." Sunflower: "What? Nevermind. We need you on the lawn, the Plants are ready to hear your new policies." Crazy Dave: "Poli-what?" Sunflower: "Come on!" *grabs Crazy Dave by hand, then runs* Crazy Dave: "WoOoOow!" Meanwhile, Reversed Zomboss was about to announce HIS new policies... Reversed Zomboss: "Ahem! Is this thing on?" The Zombies: *Stares blankly to different directions* ''"...brainz." '''Reversed Zomboss:' "Now, it is time for me to announce the new policies. First and foremost, when any of you see a plant, you should not attack it, but instead act nicely to it!" Buckethead Zombie: "Whaaa...?" Reversed Zomboss: "Everyone will switch their diet from brains into, I don't know, tacos?" *Some zombies are staring to each other* Reversed Zomboss: "We will transform this barren grimland into a beautiful garden! Starting today!" Chapter 4: Double David Back at the front yard... Sunflower: "I'm back! And I brought Dave with me!" Crazy Dave: "Pots and pans! What is all the excitement about?" Peashooter: "Dave??? But---" Reversed Dave: "Wow!" Crazy Dave: "Wow!" Sunflower: "WHAT???" Crazy Dave: "Hmm..." Reversed Dave: "Hmm..." *Both waves their hand at each other* Crazy Dave & Reversed Dave: "Hey! It's me! Hello, me!" Crazy Dave: "Your clothes are different, though." Reversed Dave: "No, YOUR clothes are different!" Crazy Dave: "No, YOUR clothes!" Reversed Dave: "YOURS!" Peashooter: "Alright, alright. Which one of you is the real David?" Crazy Dave & Reversed Dave: "ME!" Peashooter: "Ugh..." Sunflower: "Think about it, the one I brought has the same clothes he wears everyday!" Peashooter: "Yeah..." Reversed Dave: "That's because he stole my clothes!" Crazy Dave: "Hey! That's not true! I haven't stole anyone's clothes since 4 years ago!" Repeater: "Not only that, but this Dave enstated some weird policies aswell." Reversed Dave: "Hey! My policies aren't weird! They're CRAAAAAAAZY!" *Suddenly, a small wave of zombies arrive* *The Flag Zombie's flag is white* Peashooter: "AAAHH!!! ZOMBIES!!!" Flag Zombie: "We r only heer to inform u that us zombies declare peaze." Peashooter: "...what?" Flag Zombie: "We hav decided that the war aganzt the Plantz r over, and that we will try not to eat BRAINZ anymoore." Sunflower: "Really?" Repeater: "I bet this is just another one of your tricks!" Flag Zombie: "We hav declaerd peaze. We won't boder u again frum nowon." *The Zombies leave* Peashooter: "..." Reversed Dave: "Uh... see? My policies are GOOD!" *Potato Mine emerges from underground* Potato Mine: "He's right! I saw Zomboss' base now has beautiful gardens with blooming flowers!" Peashooter: "Really?" Potato Mine: "Yeah! And all the zombies are friendly! As hard as it is to believe it, I think they're serious about this." Spikeweed: "I agree. Zomboss hates plants, so filling his domain with them is just too much, even for a trick." Peashooter: "Wait, you were here the entire time?" Spikeweed: "...yes." Repeater: "Maybe he's just that desperate?" Peashooter: "I don't know, let's just handle this cautiously, but not aggressively." Sunflower: "What about the problem of these two?" Reversed Dave: *Is trying to remove Crazy Dave's pot to eat his br--* "Oh! Uh, I was just noticing what a fine fashion style he has!" Crazy Dave: "A man with a pot on his head is just attractive." Reversed Dave: "I agree!" Repeater: "Sigh..." Sunflower: "At least they're getting along?" Jalapeno: "WHICH ONE OF THEM IS THE REAL ONE!?!?!?" Chapter 5: Grim Garden At Zomboss' garden, Reversed Zomboss is having a picnic with some zombies... Reversed Zomboss: "Well isn't this nicer!" *sips tea* Basic Zombie: *Stares blankly into the distance* "Brrgghhh..." Reversed Zomboss: "Go on! Try it!" *A Basic Zombie sips the tea... then eats the whole cup* Reversed Zomboss: "I can see that you enjoy it very much." *One of them points towards something* Basic Zombie: "Plantzzz..." *A heavily armed and guarded group of plants are heading towards them* Reversed Zomboss: "Peashooter! What a treat! Come and sit down with us to enjoy some tea. We're having a little picnic, you see." *A Basic Zombie burps out a cup* Reversed Zomboss: "So, what drives you fascinating floras here to visit this lovely garden of mine in this fine and beautiful day?" Peashooter: "...yeeaah, we were just dropping by to, uh, see if things are alright." Reversed Zomboss: "Oh, things are definitely dandy in here! Especially with the beautiful butterflies, on which I named one of them "Fluffy"." *sips tea* "Thanks for your concern." Wall-nut: *Whispers* "(He's REALLY out of his mind!)" Peashooter: *Whispers* "(Shush! Don't let him hear you!) Uh, mind if we take a look around your garden?" Reversed Zomboss: "Sure! What's the harm in sharing harmony with the others?" Peashooter: "Uh... okay." *The Plants leave Reversed Zomboss to visit different part of areas of his garden* Sunflower: "You know, maybe Zomboss really HAS turned into a new leaf." Repeater: "Eh, I don't know. I mean, look, he's an evil zombie mastermind! What do you expect from him other than tricks?" Peashooter: "He got a wonderful taste in aesthetics, though! Look at all this!" Meanwhile, Reversed Dave is twiddling his pot in the shades... Reversed Dave: "Hmm... this is not according to plan! Why do I come all the way to this dimension, just to see those plants make friends with the Zombies? I want to trick the Plants, then strike them with a huge zombie army when they're most vulnerable! Wabby wabbo. And the price for tacos is still the same. This is disappointing." *Reversed Dave is walking back and forth* Reversed Dave: "Except... if there's an anomaly in the process... WABOO! I MUST CHECK THIS DIMENSION'S ZOMBOSS!" *runs* *Reversed Dave runs past Crazy Dave, who is walking towards a nearby taco shop* Crazy Dave: "Whoowee! Time to buy some more tacos!" *Crazy Dave approaches the taco shop, but it is full of zombies inside and outside of it, every single one of them is eating tacos* Crazy Dave: *Enters the taco shop* "Excuse me!" *shifts a zombie* "One taco with tofunky and hot sauce, please!" Taco Shop Owner: "Sorry, we're all out of tacos." Crazy Dave: "Out of tacos!?" Taco Shop Owner: "Yeah, all these zombies bought all the tacos. Now there is none left. Sorry." Crazy Dave: "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO..........!!!!!" *raises hand, heads up, dramatic kneel* Chapter 6: Harmony Disturbed Peashooter: "Well that was a nice walk." Sunflower: "Yeah! The Zombies really are friendly." Wall-nut: "Yeah! They weren't even trying to attack us. Maybe that Dave really is right about those new policies. Maybe the war really is over!" Peashooter: "But... FLYING SANDWICHES!!!" Repeater: "...I still find it weird." Sunflower: "Maybe you're just worrying too much?" Peashooter: "Oh, look! There's Dave!" Wall-nut: "...AND Dave! What are they two doing here?" Crazy Dave & Reversed Dave: *Are running towards Reversed Zomboss* "ZOOOMBOOOOOOOSSS.....!!!!!!!!!!" Reversed Zomboss: "Hm?" Crazy Dave: "THEY RAN OUT OF TACOS!!!!!!!!!!" Reversed Dave: "WHY IS EVERYONE NOT ATTACKING EACH OTHER!?!?!?" *Crazy Dave & Reversed Dave babbles incomprehensibly* Reversed Zomboss: "Whoa whoa! Calm down, you two! One person at a time?" Crazy Dave: "The Zombies bought all the tacos!!! Now I'm STARVING!!!" Reversed Dave: "Only the Plants should be passive, NOT THE ZOMBIES ASWELL!!! ARGRBHGBL!!!" Reversed Zomboss: "Uh..." *The Plants approaches them* Peashooter: "What's going on?" Reversed Dave: "Oh! The Plants are here!" Repeater: "Wait, did I just heard you said that plants are supposed to be passive, but zombies shouldn't?" Reversed Dave: "Uh... no? This Dave said it, not me!" Crazy Dave: "I'M HUNGRY!!!" Repeater: "Hmm..." Suddenly... Dr. Zomboss: "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?" Sunflower: "Gasp!" Wall-nut: "There's two of them ASWELL!?" Reversed Zomboss: "Uh-oh..." Dr. Zomboss: "I went out for a day and my base already became A GARDEN!?!?!? WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS!?!?!?" *Dr. Zomboss notices Reversed Zomboss' presence* Dr. Zomboss: "What in the-- WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ME!?" Reversed Zomboss: "Uh, I--" Dr. Zomboss: "AND WHY IS THERE TWO CRAZY POTHEADS HERE!? ONE OF THEM IS IRRITATING ENOUGH!" Crazy Dave: "Hey! He's talking about you!" Reversed Dave: "No, you!" Dr. Zomboss: "Well!? EXPLAIN!!!" Reversed Zomboss: "Uh, maybe you should ask this person." Reversed Dave: "Well! It seems that I must uncover my plan to all of you!" *twiddles fingers* Dr. Zomboss: "I'm listening!" Reversed Dave: "I actually came from... ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Reversed Zomboss: "Me too!" Repeater: "I knew it!" Dr. Zomboss: "Wait, so YOU'RE the David I met when I travelled to that other dimension!" Reversed Dave: "Oh yeah! I remember you! I thought you were the plants' boss from my dimension!" Reversed Zomboss: "Yeah! I was so confused when the plants from my dimension told me what happened when I was gone! Well, this explains that." Reversed Dave: "Wait, so why are you here now? I don't recall giving you an invitation to travel dimensions with me!" Reversed Zomboss: "Uh... your cats told me?" Reversed Dave: "My cats? Oh, I love them!" Crazy Dave: "I HATE CATS!!!" Reversed Dave: "Oh, I kinda miss them now. I wanna go home!" Dr. Zomboss: "Well, that's your problem. MY problem is now my base looks awful! YOU! GOOFY VERSION OF ME! You have some responsibility to take care of!!!" Reversed Zomboss: "But, doesn't it look more beautiful this way?" Dr. Zomboss: "CHANGE IT BACK, NOW!!!!!" Reversed Zomboss: "Okay! Okay!" *rushes to undo his involvements on Zomboss' base* Reversed Dave: "Hey, can I use your dimension machine?" Dr. Zomboss: "Ugh! It's been a long time since I used it! It needs some repairing! Just make your own dimension machine!" Reversed Dave: "On second thought, maybe I'll stay in this dimension for a while." Dr. Zomboss: "Alright, alright! I'll repair it! Ugh... BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO HELP ME! Just so you don't sit around in a hammock while I do something that's doesn't benefit me." Chapter 7: Respective Dimensions Reversed Zomboss: "Alright! Everything is undone! The base looks just like before I got my hands on it!" Dr. Zomboss: "And the dimension machine is repaired. Finally I can get rid of you people, at long last!" Reversed Dave: "Wabby wabbo! That is neat-o!" Crazy Dave: "I'm still hungry! After this you should change back the policy about eating tacos for zombies!" Dr. Zomboss: "Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure they attack your house at least ten times a day instead!" Peashooter: "Oh no..." Dr. Zomboss: "Well! You two weirdos should go home now! This is an eviction!" Reversed Dave: "Welp! Here we go! Everyone get away!" *Everyone gets away from the dimension machine, except for Reversed Dave and Reversed Zomboss* Reversed Dave: "Boy! I can't wait for us to battle again, then I'll acquire your BRAINS! A-ha!" Reversed Zomboss: "Just turn the machine on already!" Reversed Dave: "O-kay! Here we go!!!" *turns on the dimension machine* *The dimension machine is glowing and shaking, whirring and rumbling, then zaps Reversed Dave and Reversed Zomboss* ZZZZZAP!!!!! FLASH!!! *Suddenly, the two are gone* Dr. Zomboss: "Finally! This was troublesome." *The dimension machine explodes into pieces* BOOOOOMMM!!!!! Dr. Zomboss: "Well, there goes another attempt at dimension travelling. Eh, the idea is probably not as good as I thought anyways." *Cough* *The Plants are looking at Dr. Zomboss, looks like they're ready for another battle* Dr. Zomboss: "..." Peashooter: *Shoots a pea at Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: "Ow!!! ZOMBIES, ATTAAAAACK!!!!!" The Zombies: "BRAAAINZZZ!!!!!" Repeater: "Heck yeah!!!" And so the battle continues... whether in this dimension or the other one, the battle between Plants and Zombies never ends... THE END Epilogue *The scene shows the aftermath of the battle outside Zomboss' base* *The place is empty, no plants or zombies in sight, but the place is a mess* *Suddenly, along with a bright light, a zombie appeared out of nowhere.* *The zombie looks around, confused* *Suddenly, the zombie shoots out a pea from his mouth* *The zombie shuffles aimlessly* *The End...?* Category:Fanfics